Dear, Life
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Sosok itu seperti mata kompas. Yang selalu menuntunnya menemukan arah termudah untuk melukiskan seutas senyum meski itu hanya senyum samar atau hampir tak terlihat— atau yang tak teraba sekali pun.


**Little Busters (c) Michiru Shimada**

**Warning: semi!AU. Crack-ish pair.**

_**fanfiksi hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka. Tanpa komisi dalam bentuk apa pun.**_

* * *

><p>Di saat satu per satu kelopak sakura beterbangan, mengucapkan salam. Di saat mentari dengan angkuhnya melebarkan egonya. Di saat dedaunan mengatakan perpisahan untuk Sang Tangkai. Di saat butiran-butiran putih turun dari singgasananya dengan begitu gemulai.<p>

Demi aku, kau, yang kemudian menjadikannya sebagai kita.

* * *

><p><em>Selama kau ada, maka aku dapat terus melangkah…<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Sejauh apa pun kita terpisah, kita akan selalu mudah menemukan. Menemukan jalan terbaik untuk kembali. Kembali untuk mengetuk pintu yang sama._

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan setelah upacara kelulusan berakhir, di saat ranumnya sakura memenuhi ruang-ruang, beterbangan di angkasa. Bunga sakura yang selalu menjadi penanda indah seperti penanda halaman di buku favoritnya Kanata. Menjadi awal dari akhir masa-masa sekolah yang cukup banyak melukiskan kenangan semanis gula dan juga menghamparkan kenangan sepahit empedu. Yang akan selalu dikenang, disepanjang seseorang kembali meletakkan kapur putih di jalannya dan membiarkan kapur itu ikut terseret dari laju perahu yang ditumpangi. Dari sanalah, lengkungan indah tergambar di wajahnya. Seakan mencapai ujung telinga-telinganya.<p>

Wajah itu… tangan yang ikut melambai, seperti rayuan musim panas. Punggung yang berbalik menjadi penanda, laki-laki itu adalah alumni. Meski berstatus alumni, Kanata selalu menempatkan laki-laki itu di kursi spesial di salah satu ruang hatinya.

…Kyousuke Natsume.

.

.

.

Baru saja, Kanata menarik napasnya sedalam mungkin hingga dadanya ikut naik. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Temaramnya langit di sore ini, menjadi penutup perjumpaannya pada koridor sekolah. Sesekali, matanya meredup dan senyum setipis tisu tercetak. Suara-suara yang akrab terdengar di telinganya itu masih ada. Meski terdengar agak senyap. Karena banyak gedung yang membatasi.

Begitu indah, seperti instrumen yang mampu membuatnya terjaga. Dengan buku saku di tangan, Kanata mulai meniti kembali jalan menuju asrama putri. Membiarkan segalanya menyatu dan meluber di dalam satu wadah. Ah, kenangan manis masih mengecap lembut di benak rupanya.

Derap langkah, deru napas terburu-buru seseorang menuntutnya untuk menutup buku saku yang terbuka di halaman tengah. Halaman yang menjadi klimak. Karena berada di halaman tengah, Kanata pasti mudah menemukannya. Kilau mata seperti batu _peridot _redup itu menemukan sosok gadis yang hampir memiliki rupa seperti dirinya tengah mengatur pola pernapasannya. Entah apa yang dikejar olehnya, Haruka Saigusa memilih berjongkok.

"Kau tak perlu berlari."

Haruka masih terengah-engah. "Haa.. Haa.. aku hanya tidak mau terlambat untuk makan malam."

Benar juga, cetus Kanata di dalam hati. Karena sudah dua kali, Haruka terlambat datang ke kantin dan ia masih dikatakan beruntung karena ada beberapa roti yang tersisa. Akhir-akhir ini juru masak di kantin itu pulang agak cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan patrolimu hari ini, Kak? Kuharap tidak ada yang lebih bandel daripada aku, ya." Haruka meringis tanpa rasa bersalah. Meski semua hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah.

Kanata tersenyum, dengan lengkung yang agak dimiringkan. "Kau ini, jangan mengatakannya seolah kau bangga." seloroh Kanata sambil mengacak-acak poni Haruka dengan lembut. "Tidak ada satu pun. Hampir sembilan puluh sembilan persen murid-murid di sini mematuhi tata tertib, kok."

"Mereka melakukannya dengan sadar atau mereka terlalu takut?"

"Mungkin jawaban yang terakhir itu."

Gadis yang pernah mendapat gelar ditaktor itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, angin sore menjelang malam ikut membelai. "Ini semua seperti mimpi untukku, Haruka."

Kanata yakin, kalau alis adiknya itu saling bertautan. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Aku dan kau dipenjarakan di dalam ruangan yang tidak kasat mata. Mata kita sama-sama buta, hati kita sama-sama bisu. Selalu mencari kesalahan seperti orang bodoh." perlahan Haruka mulai beranjak dari posisi jongkok. "Dan beruntungnya, ini kenyataan bukan sekedar mimpi di siang bolong."

Kanata mengangguk.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan mereka dan Tuhan pula yang memperkenalkanku dengan sosok itu. Kau pasti sangat mengerti maksudku, Kak?" ujar Haruka mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian sedikit tertawa, agak sumbang. "Ini memang terdengar kontradiksi, aku mengingat satu hal yang ia lupakan. Maksudku, itu bukan salahnya—hanya saja… narkolepsi itu merengutnya."

"Itu memang tidak bisa dihindarkan, 'kan?" Kanata sangat mengerti, ia bahkan sangat paham pada setiap buih yang meluncur pilu dari bibir adiknya itu. Masa-masa itu memang sudah terlewat, tergantikan oleh lembar-lembar yang tercoret tinta merah muda yang sesungguhnya. Meski telah terlewatkan oleh waktu, Kanata masih merasa mimpi buruk itu ada. Masih menghantuinya dari belakang. Terbangun di tengah malam. Mengerang, dengan jari telunjuk yang menyisir garis-garis bekas luka yang masih meradang sakitnya. Beberapa diantaranya masih memar, dan membengkak. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Noumi Kudo—teman sekamarnya, atau yang biasa Kanata panggil dengan "Kudryvaska". Yang kemudian rahasia itu bukan lagi rahasia saat Haruka menerobos masuk ke kamar Kanata, dengan alasan kalau teman sekamarnya itu sedang izin mengunjungi kerabatnya. Tidak mau menganggu Noumi yang terlebih dahulu terlelap, Haruka melompat ke sisi Kanata. Lalu berujung pada satu ringisan yang dikiranya adalah candaan.

"Benar… aa—aku harus ke kamar dulu. Badanku lengket dan…, kau pasti mengendus bau yang kurang sedap, 'kan?"

"Nah. Itu kau sadar." Kanata berkedip, seloroh. Diikuti tingkah Haruka yang mulai terburu-buru lagi, melambaikan tangannya secara semerawut ke arah Kanata (atau entah ke arah mana lambaiannya itu). Kanata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Aku pun tak kalah bersyukurnya, Haruka…_

.

.

.

"Ketua, mengenai laporan yang kemarin telah saya sampaikan ke kepala sekolah."

"Bagus. Lalu apa ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi?"

Tajam. Hanya itu yang masih melekat pada sosok seorang Kanata Futaki. Sorot mata itu bagaikan ujung teruncing dari sebilah belati. Cara ia berbicara tidak lebih sebagai ketua yang tegas dan keras. Semua orang takut padanya, bahkan Kanata rela jika harus dibenci karena sikapnya itu. Merelakan hatinya tercabik-cabik oleh ucapan-ucapan tidak bertanggungjawab dari belakang punggungnya. Tak jarang pula, masalah yang telah terselesaikan terungkit kembali ke permukaan. Namun Kanata mencoba tak peduli, ia harus merelakan itu. Hingga namanya tercatat di buku tahunan yang akan tercetak pada semester depan. Lulus sebagai siswi terbaik.

Lain cerita lagi apabila Kanata pergi mengunjungi ruang klub _baseball_. Ia dapat bercanda, menukar segala kisah dan tak jarang pula ia membantu membersihkan ruang klub itu. Klub yang didirikan dengan sembrono oleh seseorang. Yang selalu mengaitkannya dengan seulas senyum jahil atau seruan penganggu.

Ya, mereka selalu menggoda Kanata. Terlebih lagi apabila salah seorang mereka tengah membicarakan orang itu, maka semua mata langsung tertuju ke Kanata.

Hanya dengan mereka, dia dapat menjadi seorang Kanata Futaki yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri rapat kita kali ini."

Hanya dengan Little Busters.

Tak seperti anggota lain yang bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, Kanata masih memilih untuk duduk di kursinya. Bahkan tetap menatap gamang pintu yang baru saja tertutup rapat. Di belakang tubuhnya jendela tengah ia buka dengan lebar, semilir angin lembut begitu memanjakan ke setiap helai berwarna _magenta_ itu. Dalam gamang, Kanata termenung.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sedang melamun. Tentang sesuatu yang tak berbentuk, kosong dan buram. Seperti harus melepaskan kontak lensa. Sampai kelopak sakura yang terbang bersama angin memilih untuk hinggap di atas punggung tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Kanata sedikit mendongak, lalu menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Kepalanya menjenguk keluar. Suara sayup-sayup yang biasa ia dengar memanggil. Bahkan bola berwarna putih itu terambung jauh, melintas lamban di matanya. Melewati batas dari garis lapangan. Seseorang berteriak, ia tahu kapan perhatiannya itu harus teralihkan sepenuhnya. Atau itu memang sudah menjadi nalurinya.

Sosok itu seperti mata kompas. Yang selalu menuntunnya menemukan arah termudah untuk melukiskan seutas senyum meski itu hanya senyum samar atau hampir tak terlihat— atau yang tak teraba sekali pun.

"HOME RUN!"

Kyosuke berlari, membuang asal alat pemukul itu. Berlari sekuat mungkin. Menembus segala kemungkinan. Angin kecil bersorak untuknya. Kyousuke harus berlari dan menginjak segala _spot_ yang dijaga, sebelum bola itu kembali dan mengagalkan usahanya. Dan siapa sangka sepasang mata laki-laki itu langsung tertuju ke arah Kanata yang bersorak tak kalah girang darinya dari atas sana? Dari lantai dasar ke lantai tiga—tempat ruangan Kanata berada, Kyousuke melambaikan tangannya. Diikuti dengan yang lain yang baru menyadarinya setelah Kyousuke berteriak menyebut nama Kanata dengan begitu lantang.

Kanata langsung menjumput ponselnya yang berada di saku. Mencari nomor kontak Kyosuke. Setelah menemukannya Kyosuke telah terlanjur memegang ponselnya juga. Seperti tahu, kalau Kanata ingin sekali menghubunginya.

"_Aku segera ke bawah sana. Tunggu ya!"_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau ke sini?"<p>

"Yaa, awalnya kubuat ini seperti kejutan." seloroh Kyousuke, meringis. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu kentara sekali. Suaramu." sahut Kanata setengah terangah. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mencapai lapangan. Usaha yang cukup melelahkan, tapi terbayarkan. Sekolah ini cukup seperti penjara yang ke dua, karena murid-murid ini tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk berada di luar asrama. Dan yang ingin pergi ke luar harus memiliki izin tertulis dan ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah atau pengurus yang bersangkutan.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Yakinlah, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa hangat di pipi. Tak ada yang tidak bisa menahan warna kemerahan yang memulas seolah kau sedang memakai riasan wajah. Dan juga, tak ada yang tidak bisa menahan degub di dada yang mengedor-gedor ingin keluar. Lagi, teman-temannya bersiul untuknya—yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyousuke—karena laki-laki itu tengah merangkum wajahnya agar tidak memiliki jarak. Hidung mereka saling bercumbu, seperti kelopak sakura yang masih menyatu di ujung tangkainya. Meski sesaat nanti juga dipisahkan oleh angin.

"Aku juga." bibirnya mengembang.

Dan selain Kyosuke dan Kanata, mereka hanya cengo dan perlahan menikmati masa muda dari sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin hubungan enam bulan sebelum Kyosuke lulus. Bahkan Masato tak segan untuk menguap lebar sangking bosannya, dan Kengo menjitak kepalanya agar sadar.

"Benar-benar masa muda yang menenangkan. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka." gumam Yuiko Kurugaya tersenyum sambil bersedekap.

"Dan sisanya cuma mengontrak." celetuk Haruka dan diikuti anggukkan Rin. Dua orang adik yang kurang sopan, sebenarnya. Namun mampu mengundang gelak tawa semua anggota.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
